Phased Love
by nightcrawlers-girl4ever
Summary: Part Kitty's Diary. What will she do when she picks Kurt or Lance? Rated for Sexual Content
1. First Day of School

Phased Love  
  
Disclaimer: Oh yeah I'v always owned X-Men. Not!  
  
Chapter 1- First Day of School  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Well today I'm going back to school from thanksgiving vacation. Yeah, real bummer. I hope school might be canceled soon, seeings how it's been snowing alot. The Winter Welcome Dance is coming up soon. I hope I get asked to the dance. I like toatally cant wait! Gotta go to school. See ya!  
  
Kitty  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Later at school...  
  
Kitty was at her locker taking out her books right before lunch, when Lance came up to her. "Uhh, Hi Kitty." "Hey Lance   
  
what's up? Kitty didnt look up from her Math assiment. "Uh nothin, except the Winter Welcome Dance. I was wondering if you  
  
wanted to go... with me?" Kitty looked up "Sure" she replied trying to act relaxed but felt like running around like a maniac  
  
yelling ' I have a date and you dont!'. She closed her locker. "Ill see you later, Lance. Bye" "Okay, I'll se you after school!" he yelled  
  
as she ran around the corner. She was running faster than she knew she could. She didnt even know why. As she turned the next  
  
left corner, she ran into somebody. "Shoot!" she said to herself. She fell forward instead of backward, and landed on top of somebody.  
  
About five minutes later she woke up 'I must of got knocked out for a little bit' She thought to herself. As she looked down she relized  
  
who she had ran into. It was Kurt. She quickly got up, hoping he wouldn't notice she was ontop of him. When she got up, he was still   
  
knocked out. She had always liked Kurt, but never had the guts to tell him. As sheshook his head to attempt to wake him, he didnt move.  
  
She knew he was alive. She thought for a moment. " This is the perfect chance" she thought, looking down at him. She nelt down on her  
  
knees her bent over. She slipped her hand up his shirt, feeling his fur. Then she got closer to him, and kissed him on the lips. Just as she  
  
did, she closed his eyes. Kurt eyes started to open. He looked at her. 'This has to be a dream' he thought. She had her hair pulled pack   
  
uneatly, and the bangs were down on the sides. He look at her. He could see right down her shirt. He pinched himself. Yep, he was awake.  
  
She opened her eyes, then relized he was awake. She just looked at him for a moment. "Kurt.. Im, sorry." she looked down. "Maybe we  
  
should skip the next class and discuss this." he told her. He teleported then to the woods, and they started talking. 


	2. The Talk

Phased Love  
  
Disclaimer: Hmm, I think I'll sell X-Men. Not even in my dreams. I own no charecters. Marvel does!  
  
Chapter 2- The talk  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
While skipping class....  
  
"Kurt I really am sorry." Kitty was trying to say she liked him, but what about Amanda.  
  
"If it's okay with you, I'm just goin to like drop out." she phased into the ground, walking under it to   
  
the Institute. She phased past security and into her room. She put on her head set and got the cd  
  
from "Pixel Perfect" and turned on will you notice me?. She was singing along queitly.  
  
" If I cut my hair,  
  
If I change my cloths,  
  
will you notice me?   
  
If I talk to you,  
  
If I say hello,  
  
will you notice me?  
  
How hard do I have to try for you to relize,  
  
I want you to notice me.  
  
Na na na na  
  
Want you to notice me"  
  
She sang to the end of the song, switched it off and lay on her back. Looking up at the ceiling,  
  
she thought for a little. ' What am I going to do?' She fell asleep and woke from a knock on the  
  
door. There was a bamf and Kurt was there. "Hi Kitty." he said. "Hi." she replied looking down.  
  
" I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the Winter Welcome Dance with me." he asked her.   
  
"No.. I mean yes.. I mean.. I'd love to." She sat up and patted the bed telling him to sit. The  
  
door was closed and she looked at him. " Kurt I want to tell you something." she looked at  
  
him. "I've always liked you Kurt." she looked at him. " I've liked you to." He leaned forward,  
  
kissing her lips softly. She was suprised, pulling back. "Kitty, I-" "No, its okay. I was just suprised.  
  
She locked the door and got a evil look on her face." You really like me eh?" he just nodded.   
  
" Prove it." she pushed him back onto the bed and kissed him, making her finger tips follow  
  
his tail. She stopped following it and did the same thing to his ears. To her suprisment,  
  
his tail was going up her jeans. She loved the feeling. As she started to phase her hand through   
  
his pants, there was a knock at the door. It was Jean. "Kitty, I'm coming in. Are you okay? I haven't   
  
seen you." 


	3. Amanda, Lance, and Pietro

Phased Love  
  
Disclaimer: I have to slap this on here. I do not own X-Men or Pixel Perfect  
  
Chapter 3- Amanda, Lance and Peitro   
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
At the bedroom....  
  
Kurt quickly teleported them into the bathroom tub and locked the door. Just as Jean unlocked the main door with her powers,  
  
she came in. "Im taking a bath." Kitty lied to Jean. "Oh sorry. I'll come back later" Jean apoligized. That night Kurt and Kitty fell asleep in  
  
his room. It was about 7:00 pm when Amanda came in. " Kurt, I have something f-." She paused looking at the bed. She saw him beside Kitty.  
  
Amanda ran diwn the stairs and Rouge stopped her. "Ahr you okay?" she asked her. "Ya fine." Amanda answered running home.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The next day at school......  
  
"Lance... I cant go to the dance. I'm not allowed to go with you." she told him at lunch. "You mean those X-Geeks are bothering  
  
you? I'll rock down the place." he told her. "Those X-Geeks are my friends, and I'm one of them! I swear Lance, sometimes you need to  
  
learn who the real geek is!" she yelled at him. She walked off with Lance starring dumbfounded, with a red hand print on his face.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Hey Amanda." Kurt said to her leaning on the next locker. "Get lost." she told him. " What did I do!?" he asked her folowing her into  
  
the lunch room, sitting at an empty table by her. "I said get lost you freak!" She ran into the girls bathroom throwing a rock at him. It hit  
  
him, right in his weak spot.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Rouge was walking down the hall when Pietro came past her. "Pietro, wait!" he stopped and ran back. "You called fine lady?"  
  
She looked at him. "You swear not to tell anyone this?" she asked him. "I swear." she looked at him. "You are so.... awsome!" she said  
  
blocking her powers somehow and kissing him. "Thanks." he said, kissed her gloved hand then ran off.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
That night after school Rouge recieved a call from Pietro. "You wanna go to the dance?" he asked her. " As long as I'm the only girl with you"  
  
she answered him. "Oh yeah. And by the way, your awsome to." he said and hung up. 


	4. Advice from Rouge

Phased Love  
  
Disclaimer: Oh yeah I really own X-men. not even in my dreams!  
  
Chapter 4- Advice from Rouge  
  
At the Institute.....  
  
"Hey Rouge. I was wondering if you could like give me some advice." Kitty was sitting on  
  
her bed and Rouge was reading a book. "Sure. What about?" Rouge never took her eyes of the book.  
  
It was entitled 'How to be you'. " I'm like totoally bummed. I just feel depressed." She looked at her  
  
roommate. "Go to the club." Rouge lifted her head now. " Like, Rouge I'm serious!" Kitty yelled. "So  
  
am I." Rouge told her. "It's awsome there. You get drunk, smoke, dance and make out. That simple.   
  
Take my fake ID." She tossed it to her. " Hey thanks." she said, phasing past security to the night  
  
club. About five minutes later there was a knock at Rouge's door and it opened. "Rouge, can you  
  
give me some advice?" It was Kurt. "What do you people want from me? Sure." She answered sitting  
  
up. "I feel awful, not sick, socialy." he told her. "Go to the night club." She told him. "Really?" he asked  
  
"Go get make out there. Here." she gave him a male ID. "Thanks." is all he said before he dissapeared.  
  
The phone rang. "Hello?" "Hey Rouge, wanna go to the club?" It was Peitro. "Sure." They were all there  
  
when Scott came in. "Guys I think I love 


	5. The Club

Phased Love  
  
Disclaimer: I only own this lol part between the X-Men and Scott  
  
Please Check out new my "New Nightcrawler" and tell me if I should continue.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Suprise Suprise I Wanna Die.  
  
At the club.....  
  
For some stupid reason, Scott was drunk and didn't tell the kids to leave. Neither did Jean.  
  
Infact, this is what he said. "- I love Duncan Mathews! I'm movin to CA to get married gay!" He looked  
  
over at Jean who was now making out with Duncan. He went up to her. "Jean what's going on?" he  
  
asked in his Im-Perfect-and-your-not tone. "Nothing, I was just, uh, testing his breath, thats all. You  
  
get an A +++++++++!" He looked at her. " Your making out with my boyfriend?!" Everyone just stared  
  
at him. Then one by one, each of the X-Men dropped over while fainting.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
At the mansion.....  
  
Everybody must have been strange because Storm fainted when she came down the stairs  
  
while seeing Wolverine dancing ballet in a tu-tu.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
After everyone at the club woke up.....  
  
Kitty went up to Kurt. Kurt I'm real sorry. I just want you, thats all." She kissed him lightly.  
  
"Why can't you see that?"  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yay I got a review. Happy Happy me. Well Im starting a new X-Men Movie one. so if you like the movie,  
  
read it when I make it! 


End file.
